Episode 7168 (28th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ross has bought himself a new sports car, leaving the villagers wondering how he could afford it. It is Kirin's 18th birthday; Priya plans a surprise party. Marlon and Laurel return home and Doug is pleased to see Laurel looking better. Chas is keen to get Robert moved out of the pub. Chrissie refuses to tell Lawrence the circumstances of her split with Robert. Rhona tries to offer Marlon advice regarding Laurel as he continues to bury his head in the sand, warning him she won't have been 'cured' yet. He insists on doing it his way. Robert vows to fight for Chrissie. Vanessa confides in Rhona that she's pregnant and that it might be Adam's child. Aaron asks Paddy for money to get away from the pub and the village for a while. Paddy encourages him to stand his ground where Robert is concerned. Tracy grows tired of Finn receiving special treatment at the B&B and tells Val she's taking the night off against her wishes. Robert tries to speak to Chrissie again telling her that refusing to tell her dad the circumstances of their split proves she loves him. She tells him it only proves she's ashamed. Bernice insists on finding a proper cleaner for Mill Cottage. An upbeat Laurel thanks Ashley for his support but leaves him concerned when she brushes off his idea of counseling. The villagers surprise Kirin with his party in the pub. Chas shares a moment with Aaron as she worries that Robert will have the same effect on him as Carl had on her. He admits he now understands why she kept going back to him and promises he won't go the same way. Rakesh makes a speech praising Kirin in the pub. Vanessa bumps into Adam outside the toilets and is stunned by his crassness when he tells her that he is over 'the older woman thing'. Vanessa realises she can't take the risk of having Adam's child. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway, ladies toilets, backroom and beer garden *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Hotten Road *Veterinary Surgery *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and office Memorable dialogue Chas Dingle: "You are more like me than either of us want to admit! But I am so scared that he is going to turn out to be your Carl. I reckoned I had my head screwed on too, but every single time I would come up with excuses for him whatever he'd done. I'd kid myself it's different this time - he means it, he's gonna change. Hope is a dangerous thing." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes